Haunting in Hawaii
by Cub 22
Summary: Danny invites the Winchesters to Hawaii to help with a case. What will happen when the rest of the team realizes that they are working with some of the FBI's most wanted?


**Hawaii:**

Danny pulls his beloved Camaro into the parking lot of the five-0 office. Glancing around, he saw that only Steve's truck was in the lot. "Crap, am I late?" He mutters to himself, taking a quick look at the time displayed on his cell phone and assuring himself that he is not, in fact, late.

Walking into the building, he notices that Steve is on the phone. Steve, upon catching sight of Danny entering the office, momentarily mutes the phone. "Hey Danny, glad you're here! Chin and Kono are both at the hospital.

"Are they ok?"

"Yeah, they're both fine. I was going to head over with you as soon as you got here."

"Great, well now I'm here. Let's go."

Danny and Steve arrive at the hospital in record time, thanks to Steve's reckless driving. As usual when Steve is the driver, Danny is torn between total happiness at arriving at the destination, and upset with himself at allowing Steve to drive his Camaro, again. Happiness wins and he exits the vehicle and heads for the entrance behind Steve. Chin and Kono are easily spotted inside, talking to a couple officers, one a tall, serious looking brunette holding a file, the other with dark black hair in a buzz cut.

"Danny, Steve," Chin greets.

"Hey guys, this is Officer Lukola," Kono gestures to the taller officer. "And Officer Duke."

"Nice to meet you both," Danny says, stretching out his hand to shake. Steve nods. "Ok now that everyone is here, we can get started. The reason why I wanted to meet up here is because the governor called me and requested that we interview James Jones. Jones was involved in a hit and run yesterday. "

Kono winces. "James Jones? Poor guy, that's a horrible name!"

"A hit and run? Seems kinda low key for us," Danny wonders why the governor wants them on this case.

"Well, apparently Jones is a corporate CEO of a hotel here. He just moved here from the mainland, no car accidents or violations before the one yesterday. Also, the governor says he's a good friend."

"Ah, that would be why we're on this case. Officers, what else can you tell us about Jones?" Danny asks.

Officer Lukola hands Danny the file. "We're still tracking down the car that hit Jones. When the ambulance brought him here, the guy was really freaked out."

"Freaked out?" The team glances at each other. "Freaked out about what?"

Officer Duke answered the question. "He said his house was haunted. He keep hearing noises and seeing lights. He said that it wasn't too bad when he first moved in but last night really scared him and he panicked and left. The traffic cameras confirms that Jones was speeding though traffic lights. He also said that he does remember speeding and getting hit."

"Alright, let's go talk to Jones," Steve heads toward the nurse's station and finds out what room Jones is in. "Room 205, guys. Officers, thanks for all your help."

The team arrives at Room 205 and pause for a moment outside.

"Okay Super Seal, why are we going to talk to this guy?" Danny is still unsure why Jones would need to be interviewed at all.

"Because, Danno," Danny glares at Steve. " The governor asked me to. I'm sure that we'll figure it out once we do talk to Jones."

Jones is sleeping fitfully in his bed, hooked up to all sorts of hospital apparatus. Danny, who has long ago become used to ignoring unpleasant noises (Steve was instrumental in learning that particular ability), strides up to the bed and wakes him up.

"Hey, wake up big guy," Just to be safe, Danny pokes him, softly at first then increasing the pressure and frequency till the Jones moves.

"Huh?" Jones opens one eye blearily, squints and quickly closes it again. "What's going on? Is it time for my meds already?"

"I have no idea. Because, you see, that would be the sort of question you ask your nurse. As you can see, I am not a nurse."

Now fully awake, Jones' eyes shoot open with alarming speed and he sits up. "Who are you then?"

"Ah, see now we're getting somewhere," Danny snarks. "I am Detective Danny Williams. The guy looking like G.I. Joe behind me is Commander Steve McGarrett, that is Officer Kono Kalakaua," gestures at Kono, "and Officer Chin Ho Kelly. You are CEO James Jones, in case you didn't know."

Jones glares at Danny. "I know who I am, thanks!" He calms down a bit by taking deep breath. "Nice to meet you all. Although, I do wish it was under better circumstances."

"Right, the circumstances. What exactly are the circumstances?" Danny STILL doesn't understand why the team is even talking to this guy.

Jones takes another deep breath. "I think I'm being haunted." Having said that, his breath whooshes out and he appears relieved. The team exchange glances, then unanimously appoint Steve as the person to take charge. Steve glares at them all, but concedes without a fight. Danny is momentarily alarmed about how gleeful that makes him feel, then dismisses the feeling.

"Why do you believe you're going crazy?" Steve asks.

"Well, it all started when I bought my house here and moved in. It was fine there for a while, all calm and quiet. But about five, six months after moving in, stuff started happening. Footsteps in different rooms when I knew I was the only person there, lights outside at night, that sort of stuff. At first I thought I was imaging it or going crazy, but I've been to three different doctors and none of them can find a cause for insanity or any type of mental illness! So, I am clearly being haunted. It's the only other explanation."

The team exchange glances once more.

"Well," Danny appoints himself chairperson this time. "Mr. Jones, I don't know how you expect us to help you with this situation. We're cops, not psychics or ghost hunters. Although," he trails off.

Jones glances up, looking hopeful. Steve, Kono, and Chin are all eyeing him like HE'S the one going crazy.

"Quit looking at me like I'm going crazy, people! I'm thinking here and you're affecting my concentration negatively!"

Mini-rant over, Danny turns to Jones. "I think I know some people that can help you with your problem after all."


End file.
